1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pin cushion and a process for making a pin cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pin cushions in common use generally comprise soft material of three-dimensional configuration into which pins are inserted, so that the pins are readily available for use. However, it often happens that a pin cushion will be misplaced or be out of reach of a user, causing the user to lose time.